1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for a vehicle engine system provided with an engine and a fuel supply apparatus which supplies fuel to the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle engine system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-091330, an engine and a fuel supply apparatus which supplies fuel to the engine, are controlled by a single control unit.
The fuel supply apparatus includes a fuel vapor purge system in addition to a fuel pump.
However, in the case where the engine and the fuel supply apparatus are controlled by the single control unit as described above, even though the engine is common, if the specifications of the fuel supply apparatus are different to each other, there is caused the necessity of partly modifying the control logic of the control unit.
Therefore, even though the engine is common, there is a problem in that the control unit needs to be set for each specification of the fuel supply apparatus which is combined with the engine.
Further, in the case where the engine and the fuel supply apparatus are controlled by the signal control unit, sensors and control objects included in the engine and the fuel supply apparatus, respectively, need to be connected individually to the signal control unit. Therefore, there is a problem in that the total length of harness becomes longer, the cost is increased and the weight of the vehicle is increased.